Baking and Bonding
by ChE clarinetist
Summary: After the stresses leading up to Ash's Snowbelle Gym match, Serena decides to make some treats for everyone one night. Little does she know how much some simple actions will leave an impression on a companion and a wild Pokemon.


**It has been a while, hasn't it? We all could use a trip back to the XY series, so here is my latest story delving back into that setting. If you are expecting it to be similar to my first story, revise your expectations now. This story (and the others I hopefully will write) will be more serious and in the same mindset as the XY series tended to portray.**

* * *

Baking and Bonding

Late one evening in a Pokémon Center on the road between Snowbelle City and Lumiose City, there is a peaceful calm around the area as most of the occupants have turned in for the night. The exceptions, however, are a Performer and her partner Braixen in the kitchen, working on a surprise for everyone, human and Pokémon, in her traveling group.

"Thanks for helping me with this Braixen. It's just been so hectic recently that I thought everyone could use a nice treat tomorrow to just relax," Serena commented as she gathered the necessary utensils and ingredients for Poké Puff baking.

"Brai braixen!" Braixen happily responded, excited to be helping Serena in the kitchen again.

While Serena finished getting the pastry ingredients, Braixen began to select an assortment of berries for the decoration of the Poké Puffs. When she got to a set of berries that she knew would be perfect for Water-type Poké Puffs, Braixen hesitated. The berries were not the best quality, with several being bruised, and Braixen felt that Greninja deserved the best after the trials he and Ash had gone through recently. Serena had finished her gathering and came over, noticing the same problem that Braixen had. Before she could come to any decision on what to do, Serena and Braixen were surprised when an unexpected visitor announced their presence in the kitchen with them.

"Blrbrbl?" Turning around, Serena was surprised to see Squishy staring up at her questioningly.

"Oh, we didn't wake you up when we left the room, did we Squishy? We just wanted to surprise everyone with a treat, but we aren't sure which berries are the best to use."

After Braixen helped Squishy up to the counter to see the berries, it hopped over to the window and jumped down onto the floor before glowing. Serena could only gasp as the light rays shot through the window and converged onto Squishy, who transformed into the familiar dog form.

Squishy then walked back over, and after examining the berries' look and smell was able to select several that were of a surprisingly good quality. Serena could not help but laugh after seeing Squishy select berries she thought were not quite ripe.

"Well, I guess Noivern isn't the only one that can select the best berries." Serena laughed out. "Thanks, Squishy. How would you like to help us bake these Poké Puffs for everyone to enjoy tomorrow?"

Squishy cocked its head to the side a moment thinking before giving a curt nod and following Serena over to help mix the pastry base ingredients while Braixen prepared the berries.

* * *

Walking down the hallway back to the kitchen to finish decorating the Poké Puffs, Serena and Braixen are startled by a loud growl and an equally startled cry.

"Misdreavus!"

Glancing at each other, Serena and Braixen hurried to the kitchen to see what was wrong, and hopefully prevent any other outbursts from waking up Nurse Joy or the other guests.

As she enters the kitchen, Serena first notices Squishy, still quietly growling up at the counter where the pastries were cooling. Passing her gaze upwards, Serena next notices a Poké Puff pastry slightly crumbled on the counter, obviously dropped when Squishy confronted the thief. Just as soon as she realizes the situation, some movement just above her eye level catches her attention.

Hovering over the counter and trembling slightly was a predominantly black and purple Pokémon about the size of a person's head. Although Serena could not identify the Pokémon, she could tell two things right away. First, she knew it was a Ghost type (although she wished she had her Pokédex with her to identify it). Second, she could tell that the ghost was hungry and scared, even before Squishy startled it.

As Squishy growled again, Serena places her hand on its shoulder area and gives it a gentle smile when it llooks up at her. She turns her attention to the trembling ghost, maintaining her smile.

"It's all right." Serena calmly tells the ghost as it begins to relax a little. "We have enough to share, but if you wait a little longer my partner Braixen and I will finish preparing these Poké Puffs so they are more than just a boring pastry."

With a beaming smile and a cheerful "Misdreav!" the ghost's eyes glow blue and the dropped pastry, along with the other pastries, leverage and arrange themselves into little groups near each station Serena and Braixen set up for the varied types of Poké Puffs they were going to prepare.

"Well, now that we seem to have a fourth baker, let's get these Poké Puffs finished!" Serena exclaims.

* * *

Sighing as she packed up the last of the Poké Puffs, Serena glances over at the trio of Pokémon that helped her prepare the surprise. She could not help but smile seeing Braixen and a now-reverted Squishy conversing animatedly with the Misdreavus (as Nurse Joy informed her when she came through on her nightly rounds), which had just finished the Poké Puff Serena prepared specially for it. Whatever was troubling it before was clearly forgotten from the welcoming attitude it was shown (once Serena called Squishy down) and the tasty pastry. The large smile Misdreavus wore just reaffirmed for Serena her goals, even if it was just a single Pokémon she was able to make smile this night.

"Glad to see you enjoyed that Poké Puff, Misdreavus. Take care now, we should all be getting to sleep so we are ready to continue our journey in the morning." Serena wishes Misdreavus the best, and Misdreavus lets out a joyful goodbye before leaving through the open window. As Braixen is carrying Squishy back to the room, Squishy takes on a far-off look that is not noticed by its companions.

" _If you can hear us, we continue to be amazed at the compassion these humans show towards all, human and Pokémon alike. The older girl Serena can empathize with anyone, and is willing to share, even if the object was being stolen first."_

As Squishy crawls into Bonnie's bag after being dropped off by Braixen, it glances over at Serena, already asleep, and has one last thought before falling asleep itself.

' _You are such a good match for Ash, Serena. Do not give up on him, we support you.'_

* * *

 **There we are! I felt that Serena never had her moment with Squishy, and felt I should remedy that. The idea for the story actually came from a conversation that was basically about Squishy getting into all sorts of trouble, including being baked into a Poké Puff. Obviously adapted to be more serious than that.**

 **I chose Misdreavus because I wanted a small Ghost type (partly to portray Serena not being freaked out by ghosts any more), and Misdreavus just happens to be my favorite small Ghost type by looks.**

 **So yeah, a couple of pretty blatant shipping hints there. Insectivore (or whatever Greninja-Braixen is), and of course the Amour support from Squishy at the end.**

 **That's all for now, but I am working on a couple more ideas (2 one-shots and a 1-3 chapter story, depending on how long it ends up). Hopefully it won't be months before the next one is posted, but be on the lookout for** _Mirrored Matches_ **as my next one-shot to be released.**


End file.
